


[podfic] the five-thirty urge

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Married So You Can't Testify Against Each Other in Court, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Every day, at around five-thirty in the afternoon, I am gripped by the sudden and terrible desire to ask my husband for a divorce.A love story.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	[podfic] the five-thirty urge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the five-thirty urge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344700) by [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling). 



> Author's note:
> 
> For [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring).
> 
> Podficcer's note:
> 
> Podficced during WDLF3 as equivalent to 1k words.

[listen + download here (streaming/mp3)](https://app.box.com/s/p5ah0o4mwc6samhz6sla5bcyrz0m0hfc)

Music: "Easy Lemon (30 Seconds)" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
